pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Generations
This is where Crystal meets her past self and team up to save the world. Characters Heroes Team Ice, Team Physics, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Nature, Team Colour, Team Superpower, Team Flight, Team Survivor, Team Fox, Team Child, Team Future-Dime, Team Kid, Team Mechanic Villains Querrell the Chameleon(Classic and Modern) Talba the Flying Puppy Note Classic Crystal cannot talk in this fanfic. So as not to cause confusion. First Chapter-Friends Get Captured First of all, Classic Crystal is exploring an icy area, when suddenly she gets ambushed by a monster. In the present timeline... Sophana: She'll be here soon! Better get ready! Crystal: Hey, guys. Whatcha up to? Party or somethin'? Everyone except Crystal: SURPRISE! Crystal: Aww, you guys! Everyone then gets together for chatting. Sophana: It was kinda hard to do this for you. Crystal: Hey, I thought it was nothin'! I had no idea! Sophana: Ha ha, yeah right. Chocolate: (chuckling) Sophana: Happy birthday, Crystal. Hope you like this! (gives her a hot dog) Crystal: Like it? I love it! Then something blows the food away. Sophana: Crystal, what's that? Monster appears. Sophana: What's it doing? Then it opens alot of warp holes. Everyone starts getting sucked into them. Crystal: Hey! Not cool! She tries to attack it, but gets knocked back. The last of everyone gets sucked in. Sophana: Help us, CRYSTAL!!!!!!!!! Then a white void sucks Crystal up. She then wakes up in a white world. Crystal: Ugh. Where am I? Then she see's, what looks like a completely frozen Ice Mountain Zone. She runs towards it. Second Chapter-Saving Sophana and Two Crystals After going through the zone... Sophana gets saved. Along with Spikeball and Chocolate. Chocolate: That was creepy. Spikeball: Plip plip plip. (Very very freaky) Sophana: Thanks Crystal. I thought I was dead! Floating without a body in complete darkness... ooh! I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks. Crystal: Poor you. Hey, is it me, or is that place we were just in awfully familiar? Sophana: Not to me. But this place looks like something sucked all the life and colour out of it. Totally strange. Crystal: No stranger than turning into a werewolf and defeating a mad witch to save the world. I'm more concerned about finding our friends. Sophana: Hey, Crystal! I saw something over there in the distance, like buildings but they look weird. Crystal: That might be a good place to check out. I'll be back soon! Chocolate: Good luck! Spikeball: Plip plip plip! (and be careful!) Then Classic Crystal comes running. Sophana: Woah, you weren't kidding when you said soon, I thought you already left! Classic Crystal then gets going. Chapter 3-Saving Ivy, Kayla, Sheila, Snap, and Are we in the Past? In Secret Base Zone... Sophana: Crystal! Crystal: Sophana! Sophana: This Secret Base feels strangely familiar. I'd never forget how this place looks, and that lava makes me really nervous for some reason. Crystal: You're right, Sophana. This place is givin' me deja-vu all over again. Classic Crystal: Ivy: Thank you for saving me Crystal. You seem to be.... shorter, what happened? Classic Crystal facepalms. Modern Crystal: Ivy: Thanks Crystal! That thing that took me was very strange! You'd better keep your eyes out for it. Modern Crystal nods. Classic Crystal: Kayla(chao form): Thanks alot, Crystal! Hm? You're shorter? I may be a Chao, but I know size differences when I see them. Classic Crystal just shrugs. Modern Crystal: Kayla(fox form): Thanks Crystal. I was afraid we'd never hang out together again. Modern Crystal just does a halfeye look. Classic Crystal: Snap: Whoa, hey, Thanks Crystal! Hey, why are you my size? Classic Crystal shrugs Modern Crystal: Snap: Hey, thanks Crystal! I thought I was doomed to be in black forever. You'd better watch out for that thing. Modern Crystal nods. Chapter 4-Saving Tornado, Team Young, and Through the Glass, and Meeting the Other Self Classic Crystal: Tornado: The creature was huge. I couldn't even fly away. It's dangerous. Hey, you seem to look a little smaller, did you shrink or something? Classic Crystal points to herself. Modern Crystal: Tornado: Wow, hey, thanks Crystal. That thing that snatched me has some powerful force around it. Better be careful. Modern Crystal nods. The Crystal's are walking into a room, from other sides of a mirror. Both are unaware that they are actually not reflections. They fool around with their looks for a second to test it out. Querrell: Take a good look at yourself, Crystal! Crystal: Querrell?! Talba: It's the last look you'll get, before we close your eyes, forever! Querrell and Talba laugh. Then Classic Crystal begins to run towards the door. Crystal: Another Crystal? What? Wait a second! Classic Crystal runs through the door, while Modern is left behind, wondering how there is two of her. After meeting and beating Querrell(strangely Talba isn't there with him)... Querrell is coughing. Classic Crystal goes to save him, but the monster comes and takes him. Querrell: What? No! No! Crystal! Save me! Arrrrgh! Then he vanishes. After C. Crystal comes out.... Crystal: I can't believe there's two of me! C. Sophana: I think I may have figured it out! M. Sophana: Yeah, me too! Spikeball: Plip plip plip?(Oh really now?) Chocolate: Come on, let's hear it then. C. Sophana: Doubles of us... M. Sophana: Places and enemies from our past... Sophanas: We're travelling through time and space! Chocolate: Well, it's sorta obvious. Crystal: Just how did this event happen? M. Sophana: I think it's got something to do with that big thing that just kidnapped Querrell. C. Sophana: It sounds like the same thing that kidnapped your friends. I mean our friends. You know what I mean. Then the monster appears and flies out after a while. C. Sophana: Where'd it go? Crystal: We need to find that thing, and fast! They then save Team Young in the next few areas. Chapter 5-Saving 6 Teams and Restoring the World After Teams Superpower, Cutiepie, Flight, Nature, Survivor and Colour are saved, the Crystal's, Sophana's, Chocolate and Spikeball made it to Windy Valley. M. Sophana: So I think we've pieced together more of what's happening. And it's not good-oh! The ground starts shaking, then the monster appears. C. Sophana: When that thing goes through time, it tears space apart, leaving the areas all lifeless and empty, and taking all the colour out. M. Sophana: When the Crystal's go through time, they fix the space because they're going so fast through it. Because of the ice. Crystal: Well, I'm not much of a runner, but we need to run, otherwise, there'll be no tomorrow. Chocolate: Mm hm. After Modern Crystal beats a monster... C. Sophana: You've brought back quite a bit of this world. (They walk up to M. Crystal) You're doing great, Crystal! M. Sophana: You mean "You're doing great, Crystals" C. Sophana: Right. I may never get used to that. Oh! Then the monster comes, fails to grab an Emerald, and leaves. C. Sophana: That monster sure didn't like that Emerald! M. Sophana: Those things have come in handy in the past. We've already got a couple, but- Sophanas: We need that Emerald! C. Sophana: Crystal, you should go over there and check it out! I bet you can bring that Chaos Emerald back just like you brought back our friends! M. Sophana: And I bet we're going to need all 7 eventually. Spikeball: Plip plip.(Yep yep.) C. Sophana: You guys have your work cut out for you. Crystal: An adventure's no fun if it's too easy, but it should never be too hard. Then the Crystal's have a punch-five. Chapter 6-The Rest of the Teams, The Final Battle, and the Ending After saving the remaining teams, and getting all the Chaos Emeralds, the heroes enter the portal. Crystal: Okay, whatever you are! If you want to avoid getting your butt kicked, you'd better give up now! M. Querrell: You're not in a position to demand anything, you nasty little tail-striped rat! Talba: Or you, little dog! M. Sophana: Querrell and Talba! But how? C. Querrell: They had a little help. C. Sophana: Mr. Querrell! C. Querrell: Nobody calls me that anymore. If you would please explain, Querrell of the Future? M. Querrell: It would be my pleasure, Querrell of the Past. After I had been set back after our last encounter with Crystal, I stumbled upon this ingenious creation, which could erase time and space! I figured I could use that to erase Crystal's past so I could defeat her! I needed someone else to perfect my scheme, someone as smart as me and Talba. And the only one that smart, is me! C. Querrell: Oh, you are too kind, my dear future self. And I was happy to help! M. Querrell: I captured your friends, flinging them through time to bait my traps! M. Sophana: But the more your monster tears through time, the more damage you do to the world. Spikeball: Plip plip plip plip plip plip plip!(And then there won't be a world!) M. Querrell: The world? I'm going to own the world when I'm finished with Crystal! (starts laughing evilly) C. Querrell: Wow. Am I really going to get that crazy? M. Querrell: Eh heh heh. We'll see who's crazy after I destroy both Crystals, forever. C. Querrell: You mean, after we destroy them? Talba: Uh guys, less arguing more destroying, right? Querrells: Right! Crystal: Destroy me? You and what horn?! I beat you nearly all the time by myself, and now there's two of me! M. Querrell: Then I'll have twice as fun beating you! Chocolate: Oh yeah? Just watch her! Talba: Learn, little puppy. Then the Querrells/monster fires energy balls at the Crystals, while they run to dodge. M. Querrell: Move all you want! I'm still going to smash you into a blue jelly! Then a hand warps. The Crystals attack it, but it does no use, and they get knocked back by their own attacks. They then get squashed(along with getting the power of the Chaos Emeralds). M. Querrell: That was just to soften you up! Now it's time to meet your doom! Sheila: You can do it, Crystal! Snap: Come on, Crystal! Smash 'em! Tornado: Smash them real good. Aqua, Abyss and Cookie nod. M. Querrell: Rrgh! Not you! Tara: You've got this, Crystal! Amelia: You can win, Crystal! Suzie: Win over those fiends! Aquamarine, Sandwich and Cucumber all cheer them on. Lily: You're strong, Crystal!(Safari waves her arms as if to cheer them on) Bananas: You're our only hope! Chubbcon: We know you can win it! C. Querrell: Who are they? M. Querrell: They are insignificant! Aleena: You've got the power, Crystal! Tillin: Focus on your goal. Siway: We're with you two. Stella: I believe in you, Crystal! Sunshine nods. Daffodil: Don't give in, Crystal! Dexter: I know you can do this, Crystal! M. Querrell: Everyone's going to appear now? Oh god... Tamaki: You're our good friend Crystal! Alana: Don't let us down! Schrink: You're our only chance. Primrose: You may be our new friend... Lylac: But you need... Skye: ...to get us out of this mess! Amanda, Bella and Jade all nod. Rosa: You can do it Crystal! Silla: You can win. Indigo: We know you can. Fawa: You've helped us all before. Fala: You can help us again... Jess: We're your friends, do it for us. C. Querrell: What's happening down there? Deedee: You've helped everybody in so many ways. Ben: You can do it again. Sally: And save us all. Fern: We're all here because- Sarah: We want to help you to- Emily: -Regain your strength. Steve: To fight for all our lives. Tom: Our fate depends on your doing. Nick: Your help can save us from total destruction. Lucas: You've only met us recently... Liliana: But do it Crystal. David: We know you can. Ivy: As a member of Team Ice, I want you to go for it! We all do! (Ligthningbolt nods) Kayla(chao form): 'Cause we're your friends! Chocolate: You're my closest friend, Crystal, and I know you can do it. C. Sophana: You can win, Crystal! M. Sophana: Because... M. Sophana and Chocolate: You always do!(Spikeball hovers happily) Then the Chaos Emeralds activate, after glowing from everyones' compassion, finally heal the Crystals. Crystal: Time to poke some chameleons, Cold Crystal style! They then turn into their super forms and defeat the monster, and the Querrells. Crystal's hot dog falls back from the sky. She takes a bite. Crystal: Still warm! The benefits of time travel! Then everyone appears back. They resume celebrating. Ivy: I'll admit, you weren't that bad, Crystal. Sheila: "Weren't that bad?!" Are you kidding? She was all great! Ivy: Uh, right. C. Sophana: She's in love with him that much? Wow. Where does somebody keep track of that guy? M. Sophana: You know what? I don't know. I keep forgetting to ask. Chocolate: Might be better off not asking. Spikeball: Plip.(Yeah.) After a while... Crystal: It was great teaming up with ya. Hope you learn a few tricks that'll help you out in the future. I mean, the past. You know what I mean. Classic Crystal then runs and tries to home bullet her ice, and almost succeeds, but fails. Crystal: Ha ha, cool! And you're only going to get better! C. Sophana: There's our ride! A portal getting smaller is shown. The heroes high-five their older/younger selves before the Classic selves run off. Crystal: Hey Crystal! Enjoy your future, it's going to be great! Classic Crystal thumbs up, before her and Classic Sophana jump in. Meanwhile, in a white space... M. Querrell: Are you sure you saw a door over here? C. Querrell: What? You were the one who said you saw a door over here! Talba: All I know is that it was one of yous. M. Querrell: Rrgh. Shut up and keep looking, both of you. C. Querrell and Talba: Right! So while the Querrells have an argument before continuing to look, Talba is looking. After a while... C. Querrell: So what time is it? M. Querrell: It will be the same time when you ask earlier or later. There is no time here! C. Querrell: Let me just say that this was a brilliant plan that YOU came up with. And your little friend. M. Querrell: Don't get too self-righteous, it'll be your plan pretty soon! C. Querrell: (whisper) I'm going to dedicate the rest of my life to forgetting it. I mean, who would try the same plan twice?! M. Querrell: I heard that! C. Querrell: Do we ever win? M. Querrell and Talba: Well, no. C. Querrell: Well that sucks. By the way... M. Querrell: Yes? Talba: Go on. C. Querrell: What time is it? Screen goes black, and a fight starts. THE END Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Pinkolol's fanfics